Обсуждение участника:Leobear
Порталы Портал:Наука «за гранью» Да, такой статьи не хватает, я и сама думала о ней. Но только не хочется, чтобы это был просто текст, хочется оформить это красиво, с картинками и, к примеру, перечнем серии где встречаются те или иные эксперименты. Можно в принципе сделать в виде таблице, но может ты попробуешь сделать какой-нибудь красивый шаблон для этого? --SvetlanaPtrv 18:46, июня 20, 2010 (UTC) :Я предлагаю для этого для этого портала сделать шаблон как в Портале:Эпизоды --Leobear 10:24, июня 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Да, я что-то подобное и имела ввиду --SvetlanaPtrv 10:26, июня 22, 2010 (UTC) Статьи Переименования статей Кстати о переименованиях. Думаю нужно переименовать эпизод "Головазмей" в "Змееголова" или в "Змеиную голову".--SvetlanaPtrv 16:07, июня 17, 2010 (UTC) Числа 8 и 47 В сериале очень часто встречаются эти два числа, это упоминается на других сайтах. И может быть они вообще ничего не значат, но они слишком часто встречаются, чтобы это было просто совпадением. Может стоит написать статьи со списком упоминаний этих чисел? --SvetlanaPtrv 08:57, июня 22, 2010 (UTC) :Да, можно назвать статью Числа. и там же написать про числа Фибоначи кстати 8 число Фибоначи --217.150.198.234 10:19, июня 22, 2010 (UTC) ::И про число Пи есть несколько упоминаний --SvetlanaPtrv 17:40, июня 22, 2010 (UTC) Автоматическое приветствие участников Хорошие новости, мне обещали, что у нас будет работать автоматическое приветствие новых участников. Оказывается, чтобы все работало, нужно, чтобы на Викии был Участник:Wikia, скоро все будет. А текст приветствия надо наверное немного отредактировать--SvetlanaPtrv 06:09, июня 29, 2010 (UTC) :Отличные новости, думаю это касается и лостопедии тоже. Насчет текста, какие будут твои предложения? --Leobear 07:19, июня 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Это касается всех русский Викий. Angela сказала, что на этой неделе скорее всего сделают. А текст приветствия уже ведь был написан до меня, там нужно внести мое имя и убрать фразу про спойлеры 2-го сезона --SvetlanaPtrv 09:11, июня 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Уже работает:)) Видимо Angela добавила нам это вручную, а на остальные русские Викии функцию добавят чуть позже автоматически--SvetlanaPtrv 09:16, июня 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::*MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon и ::::*MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user - отредактировал --Leobear 11:34, июня 29, 2010 (UTC) Рекламный баннер Привет. Ты несколько поспешил с загрузкой своего баннера на translators.wikia.com. Положительное решение о создании баннерной сети принято только сегодня. Зато, теперь тебе нужно выполнить только третий пункт из этой инструкции. И подожди день-два, так как человек ответственный за это, хочет окончательно убедиться, что у него работает кириллический шрифт. --Kuzura 17:42, октября 17, 2010 (UTC) :О! Сегодня наконец-то врубили русскуи баннеры. Только почему-то не все сразу и с конца. Баннер Fallout Wiki был загружен на сегодняшний момент последним. Надеюсь, что скоро всё отладят. Я тут пытаюсь выяснить, как скоро и вообще будут ли менять самое верхнее меню, где идёт реклама англ. Викий. Если что узнаю, сообщу.--Kuzura 19:00, октября 25, 2010 (UTC) Информация следующая. Они решили поменять размеры баннеров (теперь 255х123), поэтому пока будет висеть только баннер Fallout Wiki. Жду ответа по поводу, нужно ли нам перезагружать картинки. Ответ на вопрос о верхнем меню следующий: I wonder if the Russian community can make a proposal. Otherwise we can create a menu based on our statistics how many visits the Russian wikis get. Честно говоря, я не совсем понял насчёт статистики. На русском портале просто физически нет 36 хороших Викий, особенно в жанре Lifestyle. Центральной Викией, я как-то хотел заняться, но всё нет времени. Если ты хочешь там повозиться попроси у Exlex права админа. --Kuzura 06:45, октября 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Да, наконец-то. Попробую узнать, как часто можно менять картинку на баннере, а то я видел, что ты загрузил новое изображение, но оно не было принято. --Kuzura 12:19, ноября 17, 2010 (UTC) Slider Спасибо за тёплые слова насчёт баннеров. Что касается слайдера, то я совсем не понимаю о чём идёт речь. Если ты разъяснишь или приведёшь какой-то пример, то я попробую помочь. Кстати, ты можешь писать на моей странице обсуждения на Fringe Wiki. Так и тебе, и мне будет удобнее. --Kuzura 18:59, октября 17, 2010 (UTC) Итак, дело в том, что чтобы работал тег, нужно специально просить через , чтобы его включили, по умолчанию слайдер работать не будет. Ну собственно мы попросили и нам его включили :) --SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 19:48, октября 18, 2010 (UTC) :Супер, я тебя люблю :) Вроде уже работает - сейчас подредактирую чуть чуть.... --Leobear 19:54, октября 18, 2010 (UTC) Отпуск Я уезжаю в отпуск, вернусь через неделю, 30-го окт. --SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 20:54, октября 21, 2010 (UTC) :Отлично отдохнуть ))) --Leobear 06:47, октября 22, 2010 (UTC) Викия Добрый день. Я администратор русской Абсурдопедии. Как бы Вы отнеслись к идее также переехать с этого гиблого хостинга (Викии)? Например, на ShoutWiki, на собственный сервер или к нам. См. wikia:Forum:Anti-Wikia_Alliance, если ещё не слышали о причинах. 15:23, октября 26, 2010 (UTC) :Спасибо, но пока нас все устраивает --93.80.82.68 19:08, октября 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Дело ваше. Хотя по мне так Вы совершаете большую ошибку, оставаясь тут. 12:22, октября 27, 2010 (UTC) Оформление И снова про оформление. У нас на главной странице некоторые шаблоны в рамочках на прозрачном фоне, а некоторые на белом. Думаю нужно сделать их одинаковыми. --SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 14:36, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :Сделай, ото, у меня везде одинаково отображается. Кстати, ты не знаешь, может какое то слово обозначает прозрачный фон? --Leobear 14:41, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Странно, у меня отображается с белым фоном: Добро пожаловать в энциклопедию, Ссылки и Последние новости, остальное с прозрачным. Так с каким фоном все сделать с белым, или с прозрачным? Прозрачный фон обозначается словом transparent, либо можно просто не указывать цвет--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 14:48, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :::У меня везде белый,но ты сделай прозрачный наверно по эффектнее будет... --Leobear 14:51, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Я подумал если ввести это слово, в редакторе оформления можно поменять голубой фон на прозрачный так же как в трон вики --Leobear 14:58, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Уже думала об этом, но там можно только код цвета вводить--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 15:08, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Я поменяла, но может быть не все, потому что я не знаю, что видишь ты :). Видимо почему-то если указывать в шаблоне цвет фона "#white" у меня он не отображается белым, у меня белый фон будет только если указать "white" --SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 15:05, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) Прозрачный фон должен появится через несколько минут :) Только нужно картинку поменять на заднем фоне теперь--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 15:39, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :Рассказывай что ты сделала, а то я уже на английском форуме пишу сообщения )))--Leobear 15:40, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Скопировала с Tron Wiki часть странички MediaWiki:Wikia.css--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 15:42, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) Да же не знаю какой фон сделать, лимит в 100 кб очень ограничивает --Leobear 16:05, октября 30, 2010 (UTC) :Могу по CSS подсказать, в том числе и то, как обойти ограничение в 100 КБ. :) Уж очень приятно Ваше трепетное отношение к своей вики, грех не помочь :). --Dentor (talk) デントロ 09:55, ноября 8, 2010 (UTC) Фикс-инструкции Все очень просто, решается в два этапа: #В менеджере тем нужно удалить текущий фон #Открыть Wikia.css, и добавить код body { background:#333 url( Прямая ссылка на файл ) top center no-repeat; } top center no-repeat отвечают за положение и повторение фонового изображения. Грузить файл изображения можно из внешних источников.--Dentor (talk) デントロ 08:26, ноября 10, 2010 (UTC) Писал, когда времени не было. Добавить хочу. Если нужно изображение нормальное, то лучше обратиться к разбирающемуся человеку. На большом разрешении картинка начинает дублироваться по Y. Собрав все факты, нужно продумать идею, потом сделать :). Без геморроя не обойдется --Dentor (talk) デントロ 16:07, ноября 10, 2010 (UTC) :Света уже начала, будем думать и дополнять --Leobear 18:14, ноября 10, 2010 (UTC) ::У меня почему-то совсем нет идей насчет фона. Еще при том разрешении, при каком я обычно просматриваю страницы, фон почти не виден (Файл:Скрин.jpg), так что мне сложно понять, каким видят сайт другие посетители :) --SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 20:44, ноября 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Дома вижу все хорошо, а вот на работе изображение двойное по горизонтали --Leobear 22:15, ноября 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Может сделать такую же картинку большего размера? Тебе в принципе нравится этот фон? Потому что если нет, я переделывать не буду, лучше его вообще убрать. --SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 20:45, ноября 11, 2010 (UTC) Dentor, говоря, что лучше обратиться к разбирающемуся человеку, вы намекаете на то, что можно обратиться к вам? :) У вас есть идеи по поводу оформления нашей вики?--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 20:45, ноября 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC chat Привет. Сегодня в 22:50 по Москве есть возможность пообщаться с сотрудником Вики по IRC каналу. Если у тебя есть какие-либо вопросы или тема для осуждения, отпиши на Центральную Вики в обсуждение Exlex. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']] Talk 08:42, декабря 20, 2010 (UTC) Привет. Загляни на Центральную. Я загрузил новую картинку для слайдера с RPG Вики, но вместо картинки он выдаёт белый фон. Не пойму в чём дело. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:14, января 4, 2011 (UTC) Ледопедия Здравствуйте. Мы с участником Kuzura работаем наж оформлением Ледопедии. Я хотел сделать там прозрачный фон. Kuzura сказал, что вы пробовали такой вариант здесь. Не подскажите, как сделать фон прозрачным?АналитикОтчёт об ошибке 16:29, января 1, 2011 (UTC) Инфобокс Место Мне кажется, не хватает инфобокса Место. Помоги, пожалуйста, сделать такой.--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 21:14, января 20, 2011 (UTC) :Сделаю за выходные, напиши какие пункты желательны --Leobear 07:11, января 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Думаю пункт "реальность" можно поменять на "местоположение", и там указывать не только реальность, но также страну, город и т.д.--SvetlanaPtrv Обсуждение 20:35, января 21, 2011 (UTC) Новая идея Вы тут не заскучали? Есть неплохая идея, как развлечься. =) См. последнюю тему на форуме Центральной Вики. Если можешь, сообщи SvetlanaPtrv. Может её тоже заинтересует. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:12, февраля 9, 2011 (UTC)